Kiss 2
by hlp
Summary: Now that Riddick and Jack have just started to get closer something happens that threatens to rip them apart.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note: I still don't own Riddick (sigh). _

_Anyway here is the start to the sequel. I have to warn you that the last story was completely written out before I started posting it and this one I am writing as I go along so it may take a little while to update. Also I am not an old movie kind of person (you know, guy falls for girl, girl falls for guy, something bad happens) but this is where the story led me so here it goes. Much more drama and intensity than the last one. _

_On with the story! _

The next morning Jack expected to wake up happy, instead she woke up sick. It was Riddick's first day back at work and Jack was alone in the house.

She almost didn't make it to the bathroom on time before she threw up. She didn't want to bother Riddick again on his first day back so she went to the doctor by herself.

It was a cold and rainy morning; she would look back and realize that should mean something. The doctors told her and she couldn't believe it, wouldn't believe it. They asked her what she wanted to do about it. All she could say was that she needed to think. She was in shock, wandering around the city for hours.

She didn't know what to do; she knew she was making a life or death decision for someone. But deep down she already knew what she was going to do and she had a pretty good idea what is was going to cost her. At first she had the urge to just pack and leave but she knew that he would just come after her, make her explain. Might as well have the conversation now…and then leave.

"Riddick, I have something to tell you."

He had just walked in the door and she usually gave him time to relax before she talked to him but she had been working up her nerve all day and just needed to tell him.

"What kid?"

He thought she was going to talk to him about last night, about how big of a mistake it was and that she was just caught up in a moment and that it didn't mean anything. Instead he heard something that truly shocked him, and he had heard a lot of shocking stuff in his life.

"I'm pregnant."

At first he thought she must be joking.

"I know I'm good kid, but I'm not that good."

She looked like she was about to hyperventilate at any moment which made Riddick get real serious, real fast.

"How do you know?"

"I went to the doctor this morning because I was sick. They ran some test and then told me. Asked me what I wanted to do. I was so in shock I couldn't think, I just wandered around for a while before coming home."

"Well just go back and tell them you figured it out and get rid of it."

"I knew that is what you were going to say but I have decided to keep it."

Riddick's jaw became so clenched that Jack could see the veins in his neck throbbing.

"Why?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"Because Riddick, I want something good, just one thing to come out of my life. I want to be somebody's hero for once. I want someone to look at me and I be their world to them. I want to look in someone's eyes and see myself in there. I want to be a good person, a good parent, a good Mom. Give someone something that I never had."

She had been practicing her speech all day and she felt every word of it but she knew it was futile – Riddick wouldn't care. She knew how all of this was going to end the moment the doctor told her, and everything was working out the exact same way she knew it would. That's why it didn't surprise her to hear Riddick's next words.

"Get rid of it," he said, still through the clenched teeth. I was right, she thought, he doesn't care, well, here's where it gets ugly.

"I told you I am keeping it."

"And I told you to get rid of it," he said as he stepped closer to her. He was trying to intimidate her, but she knew his game. She had never been scared of him and she still wasn't.

"No," she said firmly. Riddick knew that as soon as it got down to one word sentences with Jack she wasn't kidding around. He knew there was nothing else he could say now, but that didn't stop him from trying. He picked her up and slammed her against the wall. With his face about an inch from hers he spoke.

"I can't take care of you and a baby." She had never heard someone yell so loud in her entire life. It rattled the windows and shook the walls of the house so much that she could feel the vibrations coming off the wall pressed against her back.

She could see the fear in his eyes. He did care, he cared so much that it terrified him, the thought of not being able to protect her. Richard B. Riddick, the most wanted man in the universe, scared down to the very core of the soul he didn't even know he had.


	2. Chapter 2

"Take care of it," he said at a normal volume before letting go of her shoulders and letting her drop the couple of inches to the ground. He still don't give her anymore space though, he was waiting for her to say something.

"Don't worry Riddick; I'll take care of it." At that he turned around and headed out of the house.

She forced herself to not write a goodbye letter for fear that she would subconsciously let on as to where she was going. She was headed for her aunt. She never even meet her and she may very well not even believe that Jack was related to her at all. That and the fact that her mother told her where her sister was once, and she had been drunk at the time.

Not only did Jack not know if where she was headed was going to lead to her aunt at all it could very well be that she was dead by now, plus the fact that when she mentioned her aunt to her father once all her father had to say was "like sister, like sister". She may very well find a very drunk,very high women.

She would cry about all of it later. She was afraid Riddick was going to show up any moment now or come back to find the house empty and track her down before she was even able to get off the planet. She only left one thing for him.

He walked around for quite some time. Of course one no one saw him.

"People, so unaware of there surroundings," he thought as he was contemplating killing a couple just to make himself feel better. Reason finally ruled out though. He didn't want to mess up the quiet life that he and Jack had here by starting to go around killing random people.

Why would she want to put both of them at risk like that?

How about if they had to leave quickly?

How about if he could only save one of them if something bad happened?

Why would she risk everything just for a kid? That last question hit a little to close to home – he decided not to think about that one, he still didn't know why he had done the same thing.

He stopped by the hospital to see if Jack was still there and if she needed help home.

"Jacqueline Thorpe?" the nurse asked. It always threw him when someone used Jack's whole name, to him she was just Jack.

"Yeah, is she still here?"

"She came in this morning and left, we haven't seen her since, maybe she went back to another hospital," the nurse offered. Riddick already knew what happened. It was all he could do to thank the nurse and get out the front door before he broke into a run. He got there too late; even before he opened the front door he knew she had left.

He found her room in perfect order; she had apparently only taken very little. He started looking for clues as to where she was going. He first checked her voicemail. Nothing but a couple of message from him about working overtime. He checked her e-mail. Nothing but some silly jokes from her old classmates from the planet before.

It came to him suddenly. She had no one else to go to, no familiarity except the last planet they were on. It was where Imam had died but he knew if she had to choose between that and going back to her home planet she would choose going there, at least she had friends there who could help her.

Just then he noticed a small piece of paper on the bed. Thinking that it might be a note from Jack he rushed over to read it. It turned out to be a test result from the hospital. Under the line that confirmed that Jack was indeed pregnant there was a name. The name of the father.

Riddick got the man, boy to be more precise, before the cops could and he was dead within twenty minutes. He would have liked to have made the boy suffer more but he had to get off this planet quick, he had to find Jack.


	3. Chapter 3

It took about a month to get back to the planet. He could have gotten there sooner but he needed to keep moving on smaller ships, he couldn't risk being on a large commercial ship for to long in case someone caught on to who he really was.

The planet looked just like it did the day they left; he wondered what had happened to Imam. Hopefully whoever found him had enough sense to see that he was wearing religious garb and gave him the burial he deserved.

He started locating her old friends one at a time. They all claimed they hadn't heard from her in a while. At first he thought they were lying and just trying to protect her. He figured they would assume that he was the reason she ran, which was true but just not for the same reason as they would think.

He tried threatening them but he still didn't get any info. Finally he came across one girl. She still didn't know anything about Jack but she was able to provide the name of another one of Jack's friends.

"You should really talk to Maria, she was the one closest to Jack. She doesn't go to the classes anymore because she moved to the other side of the city. Harrington Apts I think."

"Finally," he thought. He had already wasted a week here. Hopefully if everything went well he would have Jack back by the end of the day.

"Hello Maria." He had been standing in the corner of her living room for a couple of hours now, waiting for her to come home. He had already made a through search of the apartment and the grounds. No sign of Jack anywhere. Riddick was starting to get frustrated, which isn't a good thing. Before the scream could even escape her throat Riddick had his hand over her mouth and had closed the front door behind her.

"I'm just here for information, I'm going to let you talk but if you scream you die – understand?" She nodded and he could feel the tears roll down her cheeks onto his hand. He usually didn't this kind of thing to women but he was desperate at this point.

"Where's Jack?"

"Who?"

"Jacqueline, you took music classes together about a year ago. Where is she?"

"I don't know." He had her up by the shoulders now and she was trying to put her arms up in front of her to defend herself from whatever he was planning on doing.

"Look, kid it's not a good idea to lie to me."

"I not lying, please, please, I'm not," she was hysterical by now and Riddick could tell that it took all of her energy to not scream at the top of her lungs. This strategy wasn't getting him anywhere. He decided to try a different approach. First he let go of her and she immediately crawled into the corner, still crying.

"Look kid, I was only trying to scare you so that you wouldn't lie to me. I have to find Jacqueline, she's in trouble and I have no idea where she is. I know you probably don't believe but it's true." She seemed to calm down at this new tactic.

She wiped away the tears and studied Riddick closely. He didn't usually let people stare at him but he needed her to trust him so he allowed it.

"What did you call her?"

"Jacqueline"

"No, before that." He hadn't even realized he had called her Jack earlier, he had to remember to stop doing that, he was the only one who called her that, him and Imam that is.

"Jack."

"You're Richard aren't you?"

"Yes".

"Oh," she said as she stood up abruptly and walked toward her computer without a trace of the tears that were there just minutes before. She walked right past Riddick without any fear.

"I got an e-mail from her a couple of weeks ago. This is all it said." She turned the screen so Riddick could read it for himself.

_Dear Maria,_

_Sorry for the delay in writing. I am taking a trip. Don't worry, it is for a good reason, there will soon be a Jacqueline or Jack junior running around this universe ____. I decided I needed to be around family before I get so big I can't do some things for myself anymore. I am in good health although this transport is taking forever. I will write you again whenever a public computer becomes free again on this ship (to many teenagers around here). Love you and miss you._

_P.S. I am finding out if it is a boy or girl in another week! I'll let you know when I do._

"I didn't think it was a good idea for her to be traveling by herself either, plus she never even mentioned any family to me," Maria noted after she saw that Riddick was finished reading. "She did choose going back home over coming back here," Riddick thought to himself.

"Thanks kid," he said as he headed towards the door.

"Maria, why the sudden change in attitude?"

"Your Jack's Richard, she never once came to class and didn't talk about how you were the greatest person in the universe. Congratulations by the way. Don't worry, she probably ran because she is just scared about being a Mom."

At that moment the weight on Riddick's shoulders got about a billon times more heavy.


	4. Chapter 4

He didn't want to go to Cora-Luna 8 but he really had no other choice. He had to find Jack's mom. He promised himself he would never come here for fear he would kill the woman that had treated Jack so horribly, now he needed her help, and she was going to help him, whether she wanted to or not.

It took two more months for him to get there.

"How am I going to find one woman on an entire planet?" he kept thinking to himself. He checked himself into what could barley be described as a hotel not that he was able to get much sleep anyway.

He would lie there at night worrying about Jack. Where was she? Was she okay?

She wasn't able to get onto a transport that offered cryo-sleep. Young children and pregnant woman were not allowed for fear of developmental problems occurring.

She had barley been old enough to get on the Hunter-Gratzner. She was forced to take a large "live" ship. Being in space so long by herself at first scared her but she soon made many friends.

There were many refugees on board from a small planet that was getting closer and closer to that galaxies sun. They were on their way to a planet who's ancestral roots were traced back to their's and who immediately opened up their planet to their distant relatives.

Since most of them had large families with many young children they also had to take a live ship. The woman were at once kind to her and they got very excited when they learned she was going to have a baby. They told her all about what to expect and what things to worry about and what was normal. The midwife would come to give her regular check-ups and reassure her that everything was fine.

She never mentioned her past life to them and they never asked. She missed Riddick more than she had ever missed anyone before in her life. Sometimes she would be caught crying in her room but she would always say it was just the hormones.

She was a little leery of the husband's at first. Whereas the women were very outgoing and talkative the men were very quiet and very serious looking all the time.

The woman assured her that that was just the way it was on there planet and contrary to how it looked the men were very caring and kind. Jack was still having a hard time believing this until one night one of the woman was found it a small hallway unconscious.

Once she woke up she said that she had been attacked and gave an account of the person responsible. Jack immediately went to her and confided in her that she too had the same thing happen to her. She didn't want to talk about her past but she wanted the woman to know that she was not alone.

The next day the members of the crew came around asking questions. Apparently one of there crew members disappeared in the night and no one could find him. No one ever found him.

It then occurred to her that these men were not so different from Riddick. Quiet, reserved, serious but they did not hesitate to find the person that hurt one of there own and take care of the problem. It made her feel a lot safer to know these men were on board. She would sometimes even catch a glimpse of them alone with their families, smiling, laughing, holding the babies.

She usually tried not to see any of this – it made her miss Riddick even more.

She wrote Maria back to tell her that she was having a girl. Once Maria wrote back going on and on about trusting the people who care about you even though your scared, Jack knew Riddick must have been there. And by the way Maria was talking she must have shown Riddick the e-mail.


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry this took so long to update. I finished writing out most of the story while I was at jury duty but I just now got around to typing it up. Again sorry – I hate it when people just write half a story and you never hear from them again._

* * *

She walked around from then on with a sense of dread. Everyone could tell she had become irritable and jumpy. On the one hand she wanted to see Riddick more than anything. On the other hand she was afraid he was going to track her down just to tell her how he never wanted anything more to do with her. He was like that, stubborn and always had to get the last word. Or he could take her back with him and then get rid of the baby after it was born. That was the thought that scared her the most, Riddick leaving her baby on someone's doorstep.

* * *

"Do you think he'll show up?"

"The last time he was caught it was because of a bunch of kids he didn't even know. He'll show up for her and his kid."

The conversation was currently being held in a dark corner of a supply room aboard the passenger carrier.

Their attention had been drawn to the group after their crewmen went missing.

"I feel kinda bad to use her as a trap though," the shorter, younger man mentioned.

"She's running from him anyway. She'll probably be relived when he goes back to the slam. You were able to get in touch with your Cousin?"

"Everything's set. Now we just have to wait…and try not to get killed," the younger man noted sourly as he put his cigarette out with his shoe and wandered off.

* * *

Jack's Aunt was pissing Riddick off and he hadn't even met her yet. First he had to find her and of course she ended up being the last name on the list. To irritate him even more she ended up working at the bar across the street from the crap hotel he was staying in.

After he found her she pretty much told him everything he wanted to know. It made him angry actually. He could be anyone and she just didn't give a rat's ass. Told him that Jack did ask to come stay with her. Told him she said she could get Jack a job at the bar. He wanted to ask in what capacity but was afraid that if she motioned the stage and polls in the back of the bar he would shiv her just out of principle.

Her Aunt didn't know what carrier Jack was on but did know that it had to make a stop in the next system over which is why Jack hadn't shown up yet.

Riddick wasted no time getting off of that horrible planet promising himself that Jack would never step foot there.

* * *

"Mayday, Mayday. I need permission for an emergency landing! Repeat, request emergency landing."

"Please state your name, vessel ID and nature of your emergency," the calm voice from the large ship responded.

"My name is John Matson. Ship name Pitch Black. ID Number 43849. The interior heating has given out. I'll freeze to death in another couple of minutes."

"Please wait for scan and authorization."

He hoped this worked. The alias he bought better have been worth it cause he also registered the ship in that name and in order to pass the scanners he fried the heater himself. If they denied him a landing he really would freeze to death.

"Confirmed. Please dock at landing bay 8."

After landing, paying for the parts and labor for the new heater and room and board for the estimated repair time, he immediately started his search.

It didn't take very long to find her.

Out in the hallway a screaming laughing crowd of children were barreling down on him. He quickly hid himself in a small closet but kept the door open just enough to see. Sure enough two women were bringing up the rear of the large group, laughing and talking.

One was older than the other. The younger one with one hand resting on her stomach.

For some odd reason the first thought that came to him was that she was big. "_Of course she's big. It's been seven months since she told you,"_ he mentally admonished himself.

He wanted to reach out and grab her right there in the hallway. Could have to considering she walked within two feet of the door he was standing behind but it looked like she had a connection to these children.

They must have been herding the kids to the cafeteria since it was nearing lunch time. Every couple of minutes a kid would run back to the two women to show them something or tell on someone. Always receiving quiet council from the older one and a smile and a pat on the head from Jack.

He wasn't going to traumatize children by kidnapping her in front of them.

He wanted her to be happy but was a little disappointed that she didn't look a little like she missed him. He then noticed the older woman say something to Jack – Jack laughed it off but when the older woman turned to deal with yet another child he saw her smile falter, looking close to tears. She quickly recovered though because when the other woman turned around Jack's smile was back.

Jack was tiring quicker the closer it got to her due date. And then her due date came and went. Needless to say taking 30 kids down to the lunch room didn't do anything to help her energy.

Finally returning all of the children to their parents she was able to get back to her room for some much needed rest.

She didn't get it though.

No sooner had she closed the door behind her and headed for the bed was there a quiet but deadly voice from the corner of the dark room.

She screamed and fell backwards at the noise. At seeing her fall Riddick immediately came out of hiding to help her up.

It was humiliating. Not only could she not run she couldn't even get up off the ground.

Soon two large hands grabbed her shoulders and stood her back on her feet.

"Don't ever do that again," he said quietly as he still had a grip on both her arms.

She finally looked up at him and he could tell she was crying. He was about to feel guilty for that until she said what she said next.

"Congratulations Riddick. You scared me so bad that now the baby's coming," she whispered with fear in her eyes.

Riddick opened his mouth to say something but no sound came out.


	6. Chapter 6

"Don't worry Riddick, I was late anyway. I guess I should thank you. I have to get to the midwife," she said in a rush as she tried to turn toward the door even though he hadn't let go of her yet.

He opened the door and started to help her down the hallway when the emergency alarms started going off.

"Oh no," she whispered looking up at his face knowing he was already thinking of an escape plan.

"Maybe it's just some minor ship problem," she said hopefully as a wave of pain hit her. Just to make matters worse her water broke.

If Riddick noticed he didn't acknowledge it.

"I show up and now the alarms are going off? We both know what that means. We have to get off this ship now." He grabbed her hand and ran in the direction of the docking bays.

They had almost made it. One more hallway and they would have been there but he turned the corner just in time to see five mercs, heavily armed, coming down the hallway.

He quickly shoved Jack into a maintenance closet with him following behind. He needed time to think.

His concentration was broken by the sound of Jack moaning in pain.

"Hey kid," he said as he crotched down beside her, "are you okay?"

She wanted to laugh at this ridiculous question but the pain promptly brought her back to the horrible reality of the situation.

She reached up and put a terrified grip on his wrist.

"The baby is coming now!"

Riddick had never been so scared in his entire life.

"You mean now, now?!" She nodded her head in answer as another wave of pain hit her.

"It can't. Not until we at least get to a ship and get out of here," he said in a deadly serious manner.

This she did have to laugh at even through all the pain. "Riddick, that would work on anybody else in this universe but not a baby. It's is coming whether you want it to or not and it doesn't care that Riddick is out here giving orders…I'm going to have to start pushing."

"Okay, what do I have to do?" he said as he reached a shaking hand out to touch her shoulder.

This didn't go unnoticed by Jack. "First of all don't lose it," she ordered, "I'm barley keeping it together here Riddick. Don't make me have to kick your ass when we get out of here. You breathe and I breathe okay?"

After each of them to a long deep breath she continued.

"Now you are going to have to make sure that nothing is going wrong with the baby. Make sure it's coming out head first and make sure the cord isn't around its neck," she had to stop as pain grabbed her again and she let out a strangled scream. To her surprise a large hand was clamped over her mouth.

"You can't scream," he said apologetically.

"I don't think I can stop." At that she couldn't take it anymore and started pushing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author Note: I know this is a short chapter but I wanted to post it so all of you would know I wasn't dead or anything...and so I would at least have accomplished something with the four days off of work I just had.**

So there they were, surrounded by mercs on a ship they didn't even know if they were ever going to get off of alive, hiding in a supply closet. Riddick with one hand down to make sure the baby was okay and the other arm outstretched toward Jack's head. Jack holding onto his arm for dear life, leaving marks from her fingernails and her biting down on his hand so hard that she tasted blood in her mouth in an effort to stifle her screams as much as possible.

Riddick didn't feel any of it though. Wasn't even thinking about the mercs outside. He was one hundred percent focused on the tiny head he finally saw.

One more push and the shoulders were free. Two more pushes and the baby was out and screaming.

Riddick wrapped the baby up in his shirt and handed it to Jack.

"It's a girl," he whispered never taking his eyes off the baby.

"I know," Jack said with a huge smile on her face.

The sounds outside had grown quiet.

"We have to get to a ship before they come back this way," Riddick urged quietly.

"Okay, but you have to cut the cord first."

"Here," she said guiding his hand, "you have to find some string or something to tie it off here and then you just cut it right above that. I know you can handle that."

Riddick did this quickly hoping that Jack knew what she was talking about and that he wasn't going to hurt the baby.

As he was finishing his highly tunned ears could pick up noises coming their way.

Putting the baby back in Jack's arms he started to pull her up off the floor.

"We have to go now!" he ordered in a hard whisper.

Her legs wouldn't cooperate with her. They were jello and she couldn't even stand. She could hear the footsteps coming closer.

"I'm not going to make it Riddick," she said as her legs gave out from under her, "here, take her," Jack said with tears in her eyes and desperation in her voice as she pushed the baby into Riddick's arms.

"I'm not..." Riddick started as he went to give her back the child but Jack interrupted, "you will take this baby and you will get off this ship," she ordered.

"We're not leaving without you. Hold on," Riddick stated as he picked up Jack while she was carrying the baby.

Nudging the door open with his foot just a couple of inches he could see that the corridor was clear for now.

"We're not going to make it." Jack whispered close to his ear.

He turned his head slightly to look her in the face. "You forget who you're talking to Jack. I always make it," and with his trademark smirk on his face he gave her a quick kiss before taking off to the nearest docking bay.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: My sister yelled at me yesterday to stop reading everyone's else's fanfiction and finish mine. I think I have one or two more chapter's before this one is finally done. Then I have to get going again with my Moonlight story.**

He made good time considering he was carrying two extra people and the stress of just welcoming one of them into the world under less than desirable circumstances.

"What are we waiting for?" Jack asked in a panic as Riddick stood at the entrance to the docking bay.

"It's too quiet and open. It's a trap," he stated quietly as he continued to search for any hidden merc's.

"We either stay out here and get caught or at least try and get away and hopefully not get caught. LET'S GO!" she demanded as she pulled the baby closer to her and Riddick.

"If we don't make it..." Riddick started. He was interrupted by Jack, "You forget who you're taking about Riddick, we always make it."

They got three-fourths of the way to the open ship before bullets started flying around them.

Riddick felt a sharp pain in his leg and literally put Jack on her feet and gave her a huge push up the ship's ramp before falling.

Jack didn't know what had happened but she suddenly found herself inside the ship...without Riddick.

Reaching deep down and finding strength that she didn't even know was there she gently put the baby on the floor, grabbed the first and only weapon she could find which pretty much consisted of an emergency flare gun and headed back toward the opening. "I'll be right back sweetie, I have to go save Daddy."

Riddick was able to shield himself somewhat by diving behind the side of the ship facing away from the merc's. He wanted Jack to just shut the ramp and get out of there but much to his irritation he saw her wobble back out onto the ramp just long enough to launch what looked like two emergency flares in the merc's direction.

"Riddick!!!! Get your ass in here!!!!" she screamed before stumbling back up the ramp and landing hard near the baby.

Riddick managed in all of the chaos that followed setting off emergency flares in a confined space to crawl up the ramp and close it before any more merc's could get any shots off.

He saw that Jack was no longer conscious so he strapped her down to one of the cots, grabbed the baby who fit in just one of his large hands, strapped himself in the pilot's chair and took off.

The launch, chase and subsequent get away weren't to demanding leading him to believe that the merc's really weren't excepting him to be able to get off the carrier. _Punk merc's, never prepared_, he thought to himself once they were alone again in deep space.

He still couldn't figure out why the docking bay was so empty since apparently it wasn't the elaborate trap he thought it was.

He was brought out of his thoughts by the small cry from the baby that was still in his arms.

"Bring her here Riddick," came a small voice from the back of the ship, "she must be hungry."

"You've been asleep for a while," Riddick said with relief as he handed the baby back to her.

"Well, popping out a kid, saving you and escaping from merc's all within an hour can take a lot out of a person," she teased.


	9. Chapter 9

Okay first of all, yes, I know I'm a douch for not updating sooner. Second, there may not be anyone reading this anymore but I thought I should finish it just to be fair to all those who for some crazy reason actually read my un-beta'd stories. Thanks guys! Now on to finishing my Moonlight story.

* * *

"You don't look so good yourself Riddick, come lay down okay?" He eyed the baby next to her.

"Don't worry Riddick, you're a light sleeper, you won't hurt her." With that Riddick laid down and fell quickly asleep. He woke hours later to a small wailing next to his ear. He was a light sleeper but Jack was not. Riddick decided to let Jack sleep. How hard could this be?

"Okay kid, what's the problem?" he whispered as he put his hand gently on the baby's stomach. He's gently rubbing of her stomach did not stop the small cries. He couldn't feed her so the only other thing he could think of was to see if she needed changing.

"It would be that wouldn't it?" he stated to the baby with a frown as he stumbled out of the bed with a limp to find a wash cloth and some material he could make into a diaper.

Hours later Jack woke to a weird sensation of panic. Once some of the drowsiness cleared she realized that her baby was no longer in the bed with her. Jumping up she was almost immediately knocked back down with pain. From her doubled over position she looked up to see Riddick sitting in the pilot's chair. His profile half in the dark yet she could still see the smirk fall from his lips. He turned to get up and help her and if she hadn't been so out of it at the moment she would notice two things.

First, that the sight was hilariously ridiculous because the baby literally fit into one of Riddick's hands and second how adorable the picture of the two of them together was. If she had been coherent and had a camera she would have taken a picture.

"Lost something?" he said as he saw her recover and get back up under her own power to come sit in the co-pilots chair.

"Good morning to you to sunshine," she replied as she sat heavily down in the chair, " no one followed us?" she asked him hoping she hadn't been so out of she missed a fight. "Nope," he said. "No tracking devices?" she asked becoming more confused. "Nope," he said in that irritating one word guy answer tone. "How is that even possible?" He didn't even answer that time, just handed her the communications pad. It had one message on it, picked up around the time of their escape.

"Sorry we were not able to see the baby but we know you will both be well taken care of. You are one of us now - they will pay." She had to clamp her hand over her mouth to stifle her cry as she burst into tears.

"They made sure this ship was open and clear Jack," Riddick stated slowly with a unreadable look on his face. Well, unreadable to anyone but her that is. She reached over and kissed him. "What was that for?" "Do you need a reason?" Before he could open his mouth and respond she spoke again with a teasing tone. "Guilt looks good on you."

"Is that in insult or a complement?" he asked narrowing his eyes at her…she just kissed him again.

"What do you want from me Jack?" he asked after she pulled away from him a second time. "Way to kill the mood," she said jokingly, trying to lessen the tension. He didn't bite.

"I've tired to tell myself that we would be safer for both of us to be separate but you can see how long I lasted with that so it looks like you are stuck with me." She slowly got up from her seat and came and sat in Riddick's lap, gently touching the baby's sleeping face as she did. "Do you really want to know?" she asked settling into Riddick's chest with a smile and a sigh.

Four months later John Hammond, the most famous actor in the known universe sat down at his kitchen counter with a cup of coffee and the morning paper and got the shock of his life…even though it did solve the mystery of where his best body guard had run off to.

The announcement read…

Richard B. Riddick & Jacqueline Thorpe

Married 09.07.89

The picture below showed Riddick, or Richard as John knew him, wearing a black wife beater, goggles and a large wedding band, holding up a baby on his knee. The woman standing next to him was tall and thin. She wore a light blue sundress and had her hair up. The diamond on her finger reviled the size of the one his wife wore. Even though Riddick and the baby weren't frowning they weren't smiling either. Riddick looked deadly serious as usual. But that didn't stop the woman from having the warmest sweetest smile on her face.

He didn't know if the text under the photo was hilarious to him because they actually had the guts to print it in a universally read newspaper or that the newspaper choose to edit it.

It read "F U Mercs"

-The End-


End file.
